Eily Kirkland
by Moonlioness
Summary: If the countries weren't countries, how will they act to each other? Arthur Kirkland is the bossy little brother and Eily is the tomboyish elder sister. How will Arthur react when his big sister got a job as a carpenter? characters: Eily as north Ireland, Arthur as England, Ian as Scotland, Dylan as Wales, and Patrick as Ireland :)


Eily's POV

I woke up in the morning to the smell of coffee, eggs, and bacon and walked towards the kitchen. When I got there my big brother Ian was cooking.

_Wait… Cooking? There's something you don't see everyday._

Ian, meeting my eyes, looked up and smiled at me. "'Morning!"

I smiled back and happily said good morning before grabbing a cup of coffee.

Then the twins, Dylan and Arthur, came in with the most identical expression ever, after smelling the food.

After a while my other bossy big brother, Patrick, came in grumbling how today was going to be the worst for him, but lightened up when he saw Ian cooking.

_Yes, my brothers are very strange._

"Eily? Where are you going?" said Patrick

"To my new job! I'm a carpenter now!" I said with a smile

Arthur, having to hear this, yelled at me. "No! Ladies can't take on a man's job! It should be forbidden!"

I had to roll my eyes at that. My little brother Arthur was the "gentleman" of the family. He dresses nice, tidies up the house every time he see's a small mess, and of course his behavior to women having equal rights is really pushing my buttons.

Arthur's POV

_What? She can't have that job! She could hurt herself! _

"No! Ladies can't take on a man's job! It should be forbidden!" I yelled at her while she rolled her eyes at me.

So I did the next best thing. I gave up the "gentleman behavior" and punched Patrick in the face, causing him to go ballistic and punching me back. It turned out to be a huge fight and my big brother Ian grabbed on to me while Patrick was being held back by Eily.

"Stop it right now! What were you thinking Arthur? You have a death wish or something?"

I sighed and mumbled an apology to all of my siblings before going upstairs. Eily, being stubborn as she is followed me into my room.

"Your crazy Arthur! You know Paddy wouldn't have held back, you know?"

As she said that I tried not to flinch at the thought, but failed miserably. She sighed and sat on my bed before speaking.

"You should be more careful about who you decide to punch!"

Eily's POV

One good look at his jaw and I told him to follow me to the bathroom. His jaw looked dislocated and judging from the blood he lost a few teeth. Sighing, I called my boss and told him that I'll be late to work because I was taking my brother to the dentist.

_How bothersome! Just starting work today and already delaying it farther!_

I took him to the dentist for the x-rays. I sat down and waited for Arthur to be done with the check up. Meanwhile the TV was on showing the News. Right near town was the biggest forest fire I've ever seen! I gapped at the TV while my brother came in and stared at my shocked face.

"Eily? You Okay?"

I blinked and looked at him. "Um.. Yeah. You ready? Let's go."

Once we left we went straight home to find our brothers worried. I giggled at them and went to the kitchen for an ice pack to come back with Ian catching Arthur a in a bear hug.

Everyone was laughing at the sight. That made me remember the past. We used to never fight. We used to laugh and play while mum sang throughout the house.

"_Mum! Look, look! Isn't it pretty?" Little Eily held up a Blue Polyommatus Icarus. A beautiful butterfly with lilac blue and a thin black border around the wings. These butterfly's were very common in Scotland and Ireland._

_Mum gasped and smiled "Its beautiful Eily! Where was it?"_

"_In the garden!"_

_Mum was busy taking care of the twins so she told me to show her later the place the butterfly was found. _

_Ian and Patrick came out and hugged me. They had just gotten back from school and was happy to see me. We laughed and lived like this for a long time._

_Things are going back to normal again_, _I hope it stays that way._ She joined her brothers and enjoyed the peaceful moments.


End file.
